


Ready to Comply

by punkstealer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashed Bucky, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, The Winter Soldier is his own person, Tony Stark Has A Heart, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkstealer/pseuds/punkstealer
Summary: This is Tony's life now; doomed to be followed by The Winter Soldier, because the guy doesn't come with a damn 'deactivate' button.





	Ready to Comply

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is taken from Civil War when Bucky is being evaluated, but that's the only thing compliant with the last couple of movies. Also, unbeta'd.

“J, I need to be inside that room.”

_“Of course, sir.”_

Tony Stark wasn’t stupid, okay? Just because _someone_ – it was obviously intentional – cut the power and they lost their feed, doesn’t mean Tony was out of the loop. It would be pointless to tell everyone to shut the fuck up so he can hear, because no one knows about him bugging the place and Steve is already rushing out of the room. And, yeah, it only takes a couple of seconds of listening before he’s rushing off too.

Super soldiers, right?

The plan they come up with doesn’t work; although, after being so close to the soldier Tony really isn’t surprised. There’s a cold, calculating fury in his eyes that wasn’t there during the evaluation that tells Tony that this isn’t really Steve’s Bucky. Whoever this is, he’s willing to kill all of them to get out of here.

“Replay what was said before Barnes went rouge,” Tony says as he watches from a distance as Barnes wraps his hand around Nat’s throat. JARVIS, God bless that AI, is ready in an instant and Tony is silently thanking his earlier paranoia to learn Russian after the whole Natalia fiasco.  

It would finally pay off. Who knew?

“желание,” Barnes stops his movements, his back is ramrod straight, “желание. Семнадцать. Рассвет. Печь.” 

“Tony!” Nat’s calling a warning – her wide eyes telling Tony that she knows what he’s doing - as Barnes turns to make his way toward the genius. His steps are measured and calculated as if he’s walking toward prey, in any other situation Tony would salivate over the site of all of that walking over, but he refuses to die like this; in some shitty government facility in a dirty suit.   

Tony doesn’t stop. Instead he stumbles backwards a couple of paces as he continues to repeat after J, “Девять. Доброкачественная. Возвращение домой. Один. Грузовой вагон.”

Everything feels rushed as Tony spits the last word out, he doesn’t know if this is going to work and if it doesn’t then he doesn’t doubt he’s going to die, dammit. Hell, even if this does work then he still might die. But it seems to stop Barnes in his tracks; his gaze is focused solely on Tony. 

“Готовы соблюдать.” Everyone seems to halt; the only thing breaking the silence is their panting breaths, but Barnes doesn’t make an attempt to come any closer. So that’s one point for Tony’s plan. That also makes it easy to hear the armed men that are – _finally_ – coming to help.  

“Tony,” Nat hisses as she inches forward. Not that she’s close enough to help if Barnes decides to attack, but it’s the thought that counts. It also seems to distract him long enough so that Steve can inch forward as well. Barnes eyes flicker toward her as he tenses up, almost like he’s about to attack, but his slate blue eyes make their way back to Tony.  

Right, he’s waiting for his orders and all that. 

“Good, uh,” he clears his throat to try and keep the nervous chatter down, “You understand English, right?” 

Barnes’ eyebrows furrow, but he gives a single nod of understanding.  

“Tony, what are you-” “Okay, so I need you to go with Rogers to the Tower, alright? Wait for me there and, for the love of God, don’t attack anyone.” 

Barnes gives another nod and is turning around to face Steve and Sam. Steve’s eyes are wide and his mouth is gaped open; shock and betrayal are clear on his face. Sam just eyes the soldier warily. Nat is the only one who seems to agree with his plan as she stalks forward to Tony. Her eyes never leave Barnes’ form thought.  

“What did you do? This isn’t okay, Tony!” Steve finally bites out as he turns his glare toward him. Barnes’ is quick to step in the way of the look and Tony isn’t sure if it’s meant as a protective gesture or if Barnes remembers that particular look on Steve’s face. Either way, Tony’s happy to not be on the receiving end of it.  

“There’s no time,” Nat says as she stands beside Tony. “You need to get out of here. We’ll meet you at the Tower once we deal with this.” 

Steve clenches his jaw, but seems to hear the truth in her words. The rushed footsteps from the soldiers are getting closer and there really isn’t a choice to be made if he wants Bucky to get out of here alive. So, he nods his head.  Tony watches with a detached amusement as the three of them make a run for it. In the past he would have done anything to work with Steve, but to see the hurt and betrayal on his face made Tony reconsider. They were on shaky grounds already and Tony mindfucking his bff probably isn’t going to win him any friendship points.  

“You did the right thing,” Nat reaches out and squeezes his shoulder. “He would have killed us.” 

He draws in a deep breath, trying to shake off all his thoughts, and nods. “Aright, J, you know what to do.”  
“ _Indeed, sir_.” 

- 

It takes longer than they would have liked to get Ross off their fucking backs and let them leave. Natasha stands by his side the whole time, throwing in comments that will make it clear that Tony is right. In the end they only have 48 hours to ‘find’ and bring in the two super soldiers. It’s not as much time as Tony would have liked, but he’s worked with less (well Pepper has worked with less and he’s relying on her to help him out a little here).

As soon as they are out of the building he’s sending out rapid fire texts to Pepper and his lawyer, because what’s the point of paying so much for one if he doesn’t use him every once and while? And this seems like one of those “once and awhile” times. In fact, he probably should have had his lawyer with him before this all went sideways.  

“What’s the plan?” 

“First, I need to send my suit out to get cleaned up, because she’s ruined now-” 

“She?” 

“Secondly, we need to, I don’t know, deactivate Barnes while my lawyer tries to find any loopholes to try and unfuck this situation.” 

Because that’s his life now. 

“She?” Nat asked incredulously and then continues on – like she didn’t insult his suit – with, “Did JARVIS warn Clint about our new visitor?” 

Tony can feel the _resignation_ seep into his bones because “I’m going to have to hide Clint’s body, aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea stuck in my head for awhile and have a few chapters already written out, but I thought I'd throw out a short introduction to see if anyone was really interested in the story. 
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buckyusuallytopstony)


End file.
